Snake England x Canada
by HitachiinElephant
Summary: Matthew has been left to take care of his brother's pet snake while he's off on a trip for two months. The problems? Matthew has a deep phobia of snakes, and this pet "snake" he is taking care of is not really a snake. Human names used, rating may go up with later chapters. Better title to come sometime in the future.
1. Being Left With That Thing

**Author's Note:** Alrighty! So after reading a few Snake!England comic strips, I had a sudden urge to write a snake!England fic. However, I wanted to swerve away from UsUk since there's enough of that, so I went to my next favorite England pairing (after 2P!FrUk), which is UkCan. I know I have giant walls of text about how to take care of a snake, but I just want to do good with this fic... I'm trying too hard, I know.

Anywhos, I hope you enjoy this first chapter! There will be more to come! (If I can hopefully keep this running. I'm determined to keep it alive!)

* * *

Emerald orbs stared up at violet ones, never blinking as the two black slits seemed to stare into the taller male's soul. A small, pink tongue flickered out from between the creature's lips every few seconds, getting a taste of the air around him. His face was emotionless as he just watched the other silently. This creature, part human part snake, was staring at his caretaker's brother.

Matthew was standing a good distance from the reptilian man, staying behind his brother and watching the glowing eyes over Alfred's shoulder. "A-Alfie, where did you find that… Th-_Thing _again?" he asked quietly.

"Don't call him a thing!" the American exclaimed moving forward to hug snake. "He's a snake man! Well, I just call him a snake, but still! He's got feelings, too!"

The younger blond swallowed hard, unable to move from his current position. He didn't have anything against this… Snake man… But more against snakes in general. Matt had been terrified of snakes for years. Ever since he was bitten and made ill by one, he had learned never to go near a snake ever again. But here he was, standing less than ten feet from a snake _the size of a man_.

"So what do you say?" Alfred said suddenly. "Can you take care of him for me?"

The Canadian shook his head quickly, eyes widening in fear. "A-Al, are you crazy?! You th-think I'm going to take _that_ into my h-house?!"

His brother didn't seem to care. "Look, I need someone to take care of him for me! And you'll be staying at my place until I get back. He'll be nervous enough without me."

"B-But you've only had him f-for a couple months! He can't be th-that attached to you a-already!"

"Ya never know, Matt!" Alfred then stood and patted the snake's head. "You be a good boy for Matty, 'kay? I'll be back in a couple months." The older brother then went to his twin and gave him a quick hug. "I left directions and stuff on the kitchen table. See ya, bro!"

And with that, Alfred was off. Where he was off to, Matt hadn't the slightest clue.

The said Canadian then returned his gaze upon the large snake and swallowed hard. "W-Well, um… I-I'm Matthew. I'm sure A-Alfred's said a thing or t-two about me…" He felt ridiculous talking to a snake, but it was part human, so it could possibly understand him, right? "He told me y-your name is A-Arthur?"

The snake stared on at Matt, only flickering his tongue out occasionally.

Matthew slowly started to move around the snake to get to the kitchen. "I-I'll just take that a-as a yes." His eyes locked with Arthur's, hating how the snake turned his head to follow his every move. He let out a squeak of fear when he saw the long tail move when Arthur turned around and began to follow him. He instantly felt like prey, now. He was just a giant mouse for Arthur to gobble up.

Without thinking, Matt sprinted to the kitchen, shutting the door behind him and panting heavily. His heart was racing from the run, but mostly from the fear that was coursing through him. How was he supposed to survive a whole two months with this giant snake thing?!

He spotted the small stack of papers stapled together on the table and sighed, going over and picking it up. Alfred had left him a little booklet of how to take care of Arthur instead of a list. There was even a cover page with a picture of Arthur and a beaming Alfred in the closet. The words "Take Care of Artie for Me!" were in an arc over the picture, colored a shade of green that nearly matched the reptile's scales. He sighed shakily and flipped to the first page.

"_First things first is food! Artie likes to eat mice and sometimes rats. They have to be fresh, otherwise he won't eat them. They also have to be hand-fed to him. Don't worry, he won't bite you. I have a glove you can wear if you're afraid of him nipping your fingers or if you don't want to touch the mice, though. It's the brown one in the biggest drawer under the microwave. It should be right on top of everything."_ There was a sketched picture under the little paragraph pointing out where the glove and stash of mice were, and how to feed Arthur. _"Feed him around noon. You can get the mice from the pet store down the street if you run out."_

Great. He had to feed that thing by hand? He was already hating how these directions were going. He wasn't expecting them to get any better, either. He read on.

_"Arthur doesn't really need to be bathed often. You might not even need to bathe him at all! But I read that the best time to bathe a snake is when they start shedding. You'll know when the shedding cycle starts when his belly turns kinda pink and the scales are a duller color. You don't have to worry about him throwing a fit about getting a bath. I washed him when I first brought him in and he didn't mind at all! Make sure the water isn't too hot or too cold, and keep an eye on him. Just trust me on this one and don't leave him alone in the bath. He's got to sit in the water for ten or fifteen minutes, so while he's sitting there, wash his hair. I know he's a snake, but he's part human, too, you know."_

That sounded like it was going to be _loads_ of fun. He was going to be stuck with the snake for at least ten minutes if he had to wash him. Matt could only pray that Arthur wasn't going to shed his skin during Alfred's absence. He glanced to the written sidenote that appeared to be added on after the papers were printed.

_"Let him out in the backyard right after if you don't find anything weird in the tub. I don't know where he learned it, but he knows to do his business outside. He's a smart snake, I tell ya!"_

The Canadian sighed in relief. Well, it was good to hear he wouldn't have to put up with any snake feces in the house or whatever it is they leave behind.

He read through the rest of the little packet Alfred left him. The rest was mostly telling him where Arthur's hiding spots were, how often to let him outside, when he can and can't be outside… Stuff like that. Then there was a list of things to do around the house, as well. A number to the pet store was left on the last paper, as well as a few websites Alfred left for more information.

Matthew sighed and set the papers back on the table, pulling out a chair and sitting. "This is going to be a long two months," he murmured. He ran a hand through his hair as he just sat there, almost as if he were waiting for Alfred to come back and tell him that he got someone else, instead.

He suddenly heard a scratching at the kitchen door and jumped, turning and staring in fear at the door. It finally pushed open slowly and Arthur peeked inside, staring at the Canadian for a few seconds before slithering closer.

The young male was instantly reminded of the scary movies with snake people in them as he watched the reptile move. It's human half stood straight up, and the snake half moved back and forth against the ground. To him, it was creepy and a bit terrifying.

He leaned away from the snake as Arthur got closer, those green eyes staring at him curiously. He whimpered and clung to the chair, unable to move back any further. He noticed the tongue flickering out farther, now, and at a faster pace as he got closer to the Canadian. "P-P-Please don't b-bite me," he whined quietly, closing his eyes and looking away.

But the snake didn't do anything. Just stayed in its position leaning into Matthew for a good minute before leaving him alone and going back to the living room with a soft _hiss_.

Only when he heard the hiss did Matt open his eyes. He was glad to see the snake gone, but wasn't sure what the hiss meant. Hopefully, it didn't mean anything along the lines of "I'll save you for lunch tomorrow."

Matt sighed heavily and pressed his hand against his forehead, brushing his bangs away. This was going to be a very, _very_ long two months.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked the first chapter!

If you see any mistakes about the snake information in this chapter, or in this fanfiction at all when it gets farther into the story, please **_Private Message_** me about it. (Please don't leave it in the reviews.)

Read, Review, and Share with your friends, please! And thanks!

- HitachiinElephant


	2. Hiding and Eating

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the reviews, guys! I really appreciate them!

Also, I'll be updating a lot slower because I'm in school again, so it might be a while before Chapter 3 comes out. You can read my other stories while you wait, though~!

Enjoy!

* * *

Matthew had stayed in the kitchen for the longest time, unsure if he should go back out to the living room. He really didn't want to since the snake would probably be waiting for him, fangs watering with hunger. He shuddered from his own imagination. He didn't want the last thing he saw to be those green eyes staring into his soul as he was eaten alive.

There was suddenly a crash outside the kitchen door, making the Canadian jump. He swallowed hard and moved to open the door, seeing a table knocked over and Arthur quickly slithering down the hall. This couldn't be good. He quickly followed the snake (though he stayed a safe distance behind it) down the hall to the guest room, where the creature accidently knocked a lamp over with a flick of its tail before disappearing into the closet.

Matt hesitated in the doorway before setting the lamp back up and straightening the lampshade. He then went to the closet and slowly opened the door a little more. "H-Hey, Arthur," he cooed shakily.

Arthur looked up at the blond, his eyes looking almost a bit wider than before. He was curled up in the darkest corner of the closet, lying overtop of his tail and clinging to it desperately. He was obviously nervous and scared now that his owner was gone. He hissed at Matthew, leaning away from the hand that reached for him.

The violet-eyed male didn't waste a second retracting his hand, stepping back until he reached the wall on the other side of the room. His heart was racing. He was thankful the snake wanted personal space, because he could give Arthur a lot of that. However, he didn't expect Arthur to react like that.

He went back to the kitchen to check the packet Alfred left him again. He read through it, looking for anything about freaking out, knocking things over, or being nervous as all hell. It wasn't until he tossed it back on the table again that he noticed the note on the back of the last sheet.

_"P.S. He might get scared and go hide after I leave. Just give him some time. I'm sure he'll warm up to you, too!"_

Matt frowned a bit. "Would have been nice to know this a l-littler earlier," he mumbled to himself before setting it on the table again. He went out to the living room and set the table back up again. Since Arthur would need space, he would spend time on his own, as well. The Canadian would enjoy as much of this time without Arthur as he possibly could. He went up to the shelf of American books his brother had and pulled out one of his personal favorites, _Romeo and Juliet_ by none other than Shakespeare. However, this version was translated into modern-day English so Alfred could actually understand what was going on.

The Canadian had made himself very comfortable on the couch with the book, becoming more relaxed as time passed on. And before too long, he had practically forgotten about the snake. He was caught up in the love life of the doomed teens.

It wasn't until around nine that night that Matt moved from his spot, realizing the time. "I should probably get to bed soon," he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck as he put the book back.

Fear then struck him again as he realized he was in a house with a giant snake. Not to mention the snake was hiding in the guest bedroom, where Matthew was supposed to sleep. His bags were sitting at the foot of the bed, but he couldn't go in there when Arthur wanted his space! Especially since it didn't seem to even like Matthew at all.

So Matt sighed and went to his brother's room, instead. It was messy, but the Canadian could find his way through the mess, and could see some organization. His brother of the organized-chaos guy, and though Matthew was more tidy, he was messy, himself, sometimes. He could point out the corner that held Alfred's comic book collection, which side of the room had dirty clothes… Things like that. He also noticed a book on pet snakes on the table beside the bed, and quickly moved that to the floor.

He climbed into bed and curled up under the large Captain America blanket, sighing heavily as he set his glasses on the bedside table. "I wish e-every day would be like this," he murmured. "Arthur would just hide a-all day… And I could just relax w-without a care in the world." He hummed softly before he drifted off to sleep.

However, he did not have a peaceful sleep. Those huge, green eyes haunted his dreams to no end. He did his best to think of other nicer things like hockey or Kumacheerio or maple. But no matter how hard he tried, those eyes were still there in his dreams, staring into his soul and eating him from the inside. He could hear his hiss already, as if those lips were only inches from his ear…!

Matthew suddenly woke up, inhaling sharply and panting as he sat up. He glanced to the clock on the wall. It was almost ten in the morning now. He rubbed his head and groaned. "I should j-just get someone to watch Arthur f-for me," he mumbled. He sighed a few moments later and shook his head, pushing the covers and standing up. "No, A-Alfie wants me to take care of h-him… It's good to know h-he trusts me." It would have been better if his brother remembered his fear of snakes, but life didn't work that way, now, did it?

The blond swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, stretching his arms before stumbling forward. He shuffled out to the kitchen and poured a bowl of Captain Crunch for himself, sitting at the table and eating slowly. Just like last night, he was enjoying the time he had without that snake man. But then he wondered just where Arthur could be.

As if to answer his question, the backdoor suddenly opened to let in the large reptile. Arthur hissed softly, tail pushing the door shut before he stopped to stare at Matthew for the longest time. His tongue flickered out with curiosity, but he stayed put. Matt could only stare back in fear until the gaze was broken. Arthur slid back down the hall to the guest room, leaving the Canadian to eat in peace once more.

Well, as much peace as one could have after being stared at by a large snake, anyway.

After he had finished eating, he returned to the living room to read again. The snake was still hiding in the guest room, it seemed, and Matthew would not pass up any time he had to himself. This time, he read _Twilight _just to see what all the ruckus was about. He hadn't read the books or watched the movies, so he wasn't really sure what he was in for except vampires and werewolves.  
Two hours had passed, and so far, he wasn't really enjoying this book. It passed time, and it wasn't horrible, but it was just not a book that interested him. He would've kept reading on to finish the book, but the slithering tail caught his eye. He looked over the book to see Arthur going into the kitchen. Matthew glanced up at the clock. It was exactly noon.  
He swallowed hard. This was going to be fun.

He stood slowly, setting the book aside and going into the kitchen to find Arthur waiting patiently by the cabinet where the mice were kept.

"Huh… Guess you are pretty smart," he murmured, slowly moving toward the drawer beside it and pulling out the dark brown glove, sliding it onto his hand. It was the only one without a match, just like the directions on the paper said. He took a deep breath and opened the cabinet, reaching into a bag and pulling out a dead mouse.

He glanced to the small mammal in his gloved hand. That's what he would be sooner or later. A dead mouse that would just be food for the big, bad snake. And nothing would be left behind except one missing Canadian.

Matthew suddenly jumped when a hand wrapped around his fingers like a child. Arthur wanted his lunch. The reptilian male let out a soft hiss as his tail flicked back and forth smoothly, showing how calm he was.

Little did Matt know that Arthur could sense his fear. Arthur may be part snake, but he was part human, too. He could feel emotions and such, though not as much as a normal human would. He had human feelings, human thoughts, human ideas, but they were just overpowered by the snake instincts and feelings and thoughts.

Matt swallowed hard and moved so he was holding the rodent by the end of its tail and away from himself. He swallowed hard, hoping he wouldn't get his fingers bitten off.

He watched as Arthur slowly smelled his meal before sinking his fangs into the little rodent, taking it into his mouth and swallowing it whole. Matthew blinked as the snake licked his lips, then nudged the other's hand.

He nodded and reached into the cabinet, grabbing another mouse. This time, he was a little more brave, letting it sit in the palm of the glove. He swallowed hard as he shakily lowered his hand.

But Arthur was slow and gentle. He took the mouse first, then moved away before swallowing that one, too. The snake then nuzzled into the Canadian's non-gloved hand, hissing softly.

Matthew never would've thought the snake would be one for attention like this, but he went along with it and pet his hair lightly. A tiny smile appeared on his lips. "Maybe… M-Maybe you aren't so bad after all…"


End file.
